


[META] К вопросу о том, почему мы никогда не получим экранизацию жизни Трауна

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Gen, Meta, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Автор предлагает вниманию читателя небольшое рассуждение о том, стоит ли ждать сольника о Трауне, почему нет и каким он мог бы быть.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)





	[META] К вопросу о том, почему мы никогда не получим экранизацию жизни Трауна

**Author's Note:**

> **Фандом:** Дисней  
>  **Дополнительные теги:** несерьезная аналитика

Периодически в сети наблюдается тенденция: как только объявляют о выходе нового продукта по «Звездным войнам» (под продуктом я имею в виду прежде всего фильмы, сериалы, книги и игры, а не мерч, хотя мерч приносит большую прибыль, чем все вышеперечисленное), фанаты тут же начинают гадать, не будет ли он связан с Трауном, не появится ли Траун в качестве «приглашенной звезды», не дадут ли к нему отсылку. Достаточно вспомнить, как многие предполагали, что седьмой эпизод и вообще вся трилогия сиквелов станет экранизацией «Трилогии Трауна» (ха-ха, нет, я не смеюсь, я плачу); какие крики восторга «Да, это Траун!» раздались, когда Ричард И. Грант присоединился к касту девятого эпизода (но вместо этого его игра свелась к тому, чтобы держать лицо куриной жопкой); с каким нетерпением все ждут новых серий «Мандалорца» не только из-за увлекательного сюжета, но и из-за туманных намеков создателей, что в сериале может появиться Траун. Реакция зрителей на этого персонажа в мультсериале «Повстанцы» была неоднозначной, в основном из-за бугурта траунистов из старой гвардии, зато книги были встречены тепло (в долларовом эквиваленте). Таким образом, нельзя сказать, что публика не проявляет интереса к персонажу. Возможно, фильм про него понравился бы зрителям больше никому не нужного сольника про Соло, простите за каламбур. Так где же она, полнометражка про сияющего и непобедимого (если в деле не замешаны животные) гранд-адмирала?

Зачастую в ответ на этот вопрос диванные аналитики, к которым автор этих строк относит и себя, высказываются в том ключе, что будет невероятно сложно подобрать актера на ведущую роль. Ведь надо удовлетворить вкусы всех и сразу, потому что Тимоти Зан не удостоил нас подробным описанием внешности своего героя, а в фанатском сознании укоренилось мнение о Трауне как о мужчине дивной физической красоты вдобавок к красоте духовной. Да, это аргумент. Но, как мне представляется, проблема не в том, чтобы найти подходящего актера, который имел бы одновременно вид хладнокровный и благородный, был талантливым и харизматичным, а вдобавок обладал приятным голосом. Это описание среднестатистического актера с Британских островов. Возможно, каждый почитатель книг Зана может назвать своего кандидата на эту роль, и даже не одного, и при желании актера можно выбрать путем соцопроса на сайте Диснея. Так что кастинг не представляет затруднений. Дело в другом.

Траун — поразительно неудобный персонаж для экранизаций. Законы кино требуют духовного роста героя. В этом плане Траун сам по себе является непреодолимой проблемой, поскольку он уже преисполнился в познании и всего достиг. Даже при продвижении по карьерной лестнице у него не происходит каких-то кардинальных сдвигов в сознании. Да, он может изучать новые виды искусства, новые расы, изобретать новую тактику, но по большому счету он все это уже умеет. Даже в недавно вышедшей предыстории он показан достаточно молодым, но при этом он уже на голову выше окружающих. Пыжиться, метаться, искать пути решения проблем, мучиться сомнениями — это все не про него. Он словно бы родился идеальным воином и великим стратегом, с картиной в одной руке и бластером в другой. 

Кинематографисты этого не любят. А если любят, то это плохие кинематографисты. А поскольку интерес к персонажу велик, халтурить нельзя. Тут и есть корень проблемы: Траун не вписывается в классическую схему «герой живет унылой жизнью — конфликт — у героя не получается — герой героически превозмогает и выходит из конфликта новым человеком». В Расширенной Вселенной у Трауна был заметен какой-никакой… ну, если не рост, то хотя бы развитие. В «Сверхдальнем перелете» он еще наивная булочка, а в «Трилогии Трауна» уже матерый и более циничный war lоrd, хотя я не люблю это словосочетание. «Сверхдальний перелет» заканчивается тем, что Траун ждет, когда прилетит Трасс и в очередной раз вытащит его из неприятностей. Не прокатило. В «Трилогии» Траун уже рассчитывает только на себя и те немногие ресурсы, которые остались у Империи, он даже на Парка и Империю Руки не полагается, хотя с их помощью победить повстанцев было бы легче. И да, я знаю, что на момент написания «Трилогии» Зан еще не придумал Империю Руки, но мы воспринимаем разные по времени выхода книги как часть единого канона.

У Диснея с ростом персонажей туго. Он вроде как есть, но неровный и порой идет «взад», если нужно продвинуть вперед сюжет или снять красивую сцену. На этом моменте не стоит подробно останавливаться. Обзорщики фильмов на ютубе разобрали его (на примере Рей) куда более полно и талантливо, чем я, большое им спасибо за проделанную работу. Обратимся к нашему чиссу. Мне даже не хочется предъявлять что-то Зану, потому что не он такой, заказчик такой. Заметно, что он по-прежнему любит Трауна и не только потому, что книги про него помогли ему вырастить детей и оплатить им высшее образование. Нет, между автором и персонажем особая духовная связь, которая не переходит ни в стеб, ни в вычурность. Если научрук Зана, который и послужил прообразом первой версии гранд-адмирала, был хотя бы на четверть так же хорош, как Траун, то Зану повезло повстречаться с таким выдающимся человеком. И выглядит вполне логичным, что Зан не развивает своего персонажа в Диснее, да и прежде не особо стремился это делать. Он создал шедевр. Так зачем улучшать совершенство? Поэтому, а также из-за повесточки™ в первом сольном романе новой трилогии от Диснея все отпущенное на книгу развитие героя ушло в Аринду Прайс. И тут все хорошо, видно, как шаг за шагом из провинциальной интриганки она превращается в столичную стерву. Зану вообще удаются образы сильных женщин, насколько это возможно для писателя-фантаста, да еще и по миру «Звездных войн». И это не ирония. Посмотрите, как женские образы выписаны, например, в «Перемирии на Бакуре». После этого даже самая неудачная сцена в исполнении Зана покажется вам победой феминизма.

Поскольку главному герою нельзя без друга/сподвижника, то в «Трауне» и «Измене» Илай Вэнто тоже растет над собой, своими сомнениями, неуверенностью и нытьем на тему «Где я в жизни повернул не туда, раз ко мне прилепился этот синий?». Благодаря Трауну он раскрыл глаза и понял, что способен на большее, чем работа снабженца. Молодец, Вэнто! Давайте дружно ему похлопаем. Остальные персонажи книг этой трилогии ограничиваются общим пониманием того, что Траун не такой уж плохой, хотя и со своими закидонами, не стоит судить предвзято и обращать слишком много внимания на цвет кожи и тому подобное. Некоторые и до этого не доходят, остаются в трясине неведения.

С Трауном не так, совсем не так. Возможно, потому, что на момент, когда его отправили в Империю, ему было уже около сорока (информация получена из последней на данный момент книги Зана «Chaos Rising» и путем простейших математических операций). То есть он вполне себе оформившийся взрослый мужчина со своими взглядами, умениями и четким набором характеристик. Куда уж тут расти и зачем? Он и так верх совершенства. Можно только оттачивать навыки, чем Траун благополучно и занимается все три книги в тишине своей каюты или в любом другом месте подальше от людей. Мы особенно этого не видим, кроме сцен в академии, но знаем, что там, за закрытыми дверями, идет мыслительный процесс.

Такой персонаж представляет определенную проблему для кино. Если оставить его как есть, то получится унылая картонка в духе всеми поносимой капитанши Марвел, с той лишь разницей, что Наше Все не умеет летать. Более выгодной автору этих строк кажется следующая позиция: использовать Трауна как «приглашенную звезду» и на его фоне развивать других персонажей. Например, из финала «Повстанцев» мог бы выйти неплохой поучительный квест. Вот у нас есть куча имперцев, которые между собой находятся в разных отношениях: от дружбы до открытой вражды, — в большинстве своем они просто коллеги и не питают друг к другу особой неприязни, но только потому, что Траун создал на корабле такую атмосферу. И вот пургилы, неизвестность, сломанный корабль, ограниченные ресурсы и бесноватый недоджедай на борту. Конечно, цепь командования, которую вбивали людям в голову всю жизнь, начиная с подросткового возраста, от этого не развалится в мгновение ока, но в ней могут произойти некоторые подвижки. Например, на первый план могут выйти те, кто раньше был на вторых ролях в силу возраста или статуса, потому что они обладают полезными навыками для выживания всех остальных. В такой ситуации даже Траун может изобразить духовный рост, хотя что ему, он уже выживал в джунглях и отлично справился. Разница только в том, что тогда он был один, а теперь на его ответственности несколько тысяч человек, и все они смотрят на него в поисках лучика надежды на спасение. Серьезный стресс даже для бывалого чисса. У такой истории есть потенциал, не говоря уже о новизне. То, что мы, зрители, знаем об имперцах, можно сформулировать очень кратко и не очень цензурно. Имперцы — они какие? Жестокие, глупые, жадные до власти, амбициозные, с завышенным самомнением, бесчувственные, грубые, пугливые, неучастливые… Каждый может добавить что-то от себя. Одним словом, они — зло, а злу отводится десять-пятнадцать минут экранного времени, и хватит с него. Так почему бы не разнообразить картину? Почему бы не показать среди имперцев идеалистов, романтиков, честных людей или обычных людей, которые польстились на престиж профессии и зарплату, а до победы империализма в далекой-далекой галактике им нет дела? А чтобы никто не подумал, что снимают имперскую агитку, сделать многих персонажей представителями меньшинств с оговоркой, что их как дефективных сбагрили во флот Трауна, а он увидел их потенциал и помог раскрыться. Главное, чтобы акцент делался не на Трауне, а людях из его окружения. Тут вам и злая Империя, и сияние, и повесточка™ и квоты на женщин/цветных/ЛГБТ. 

Я не аналитик, чтобы предсказать, соберет ли такой фильм хорошую кассу, но он во всяком случае покажет что-то новое. Кинематограф вырождается. Он застрял в бесконечных сиквелах и ремейках, пасхалках и отсылках к прошлому. Пожалуй, нигде это не очевидно так, как во франшизе «Звездных войн». Она загнивает. Пора двигаться вперед, а если кто и может обеспечить прогресс, так это Траун. В начале 90-х он спас для нас «Звездные войны». Кажется, далекой-далекой галактике снова нужен герой с красными горящими глазами и его гений.

P.S. Внимательный читатель заметит, что для того, чтобы написать сценарий к такому фильму, нужно обладать изрядным мастерством рассказчика, уметь подать материал и иметь что сказать зрителю, кроме банальностей типа «поверь в себя», «побеждает дружба» и тому подобной галиматьи. Внимательный зритель обратит внимание, что содержательность фильмов от Диснея, будь то экранизации мультфильмов или оригинальные произведения, в последние годы значительно снизилась. Конечно, не следует требовать от студии, заточенной на истории для детей, глубины материала Достоевского — это было бы глупо и неуместно. Да и изначальный посыл Лукаса нельзя забывать: «Звездные войны» снимаются для детей и подростков. Вот только дети с конца 70-х несколько изменились, как и взрослые. И девятый эпизод это подтвердил. Независимые критики и, что немаловажно, зрители в своих постах в блогах были единодушны. Еще никогда «Звездные войны» не выглядели так красиво. Еще никогда «Звездные войны» не были так пусты. Публику слишком долго кормили красивыми обертками из спецэффектов и мелькающих кадров, и ей надоело, развернув фантик, видеть пустоту. Или логические нестыковки со всем, чем франшиза была раньше, если говорить о крупных проектах, а не одиночных самостоятельных боевиках.

У Диснея есть материал — целая Расширенная Вселенная. У него имеется история и потенциал. Девятый эпизод показал, что Дисней не брезгует обращаться к этому материалу. Остается только ждать, пока старые запасы не иссякнут, и гора не будет принуждена родить мышь, как говорится, то есть выпустить нечто новое, но, как это часто бывает у больших компаний, по сути глубоко консервативное. Как зрителю, хотелось бы пожелать Диснею не ждать этого момента, а сыграть на опережение. И хоть немного подумать о зрителе старше десяти лет.


End file.
